Joint assemblies such as constant velocity joints are common components in automotive vehicles for applications requiring a transmission of rotating motion such as constant velocity motion. Constant velocity joints are typically used in front wheel drive vehicles and rear wheel drive vehicles to transmit torque from a transmission of a vehicle to the drive wheels at a constant velocity or speed. Although, in certain applications, constant velocity joints can be used in all wheel drive and four wheel drive vehicles.
Common types of constant velocity joints include an outer joint member and an inner joint member. The outer joint member typically includes a hollow chamber which is open at one end and closed at an opposing end, with recesses and/or tracks formed in an inner wall thereof. The inner joint member is configured to receive a shaft of the vehicle and includes roller assemblies coupled thereto. The outer joint member co-axially receives the inner joint member. The roller assemblies rotationally engage with the tracks formed in the outer joint member and permit angular displacement, and in certain scenarios, axial displacement of the inner joint member with respect to the outer joint member. Examples of a constant velocity joint are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,251,019, 7,922,590, and 8,231,475, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Disadvantageously, during installation, handling, maintenance, or operation of the constant velocity joint, the inner joint member may undesirably and/or unintentionally become displaced from a desired position within the outer joint member. Particularly, undesired axial displacement of the inner joint member from the outer joint member is problematic and can result in separation of the inner joint member from the outer joint member. Additionally, when undesirable axial displacement occurs, the roller assemblies and/or other components of the constant velocity joint may become dislodged or damaged. To overcome this disadvantage, some constant velocity joints include an external restriction plate, a retention ring, or material staking to restrict the inner joint member from becoming undesirably displaced.
However, these restriction features increase cost and complexity of manufacturing of the constant velocity joints. Additionally, these restriction features add complexity to maintenance or servicing of the constant velocity joint. In certain scenarios, the restriction features may become fatigued or exhibit performance degradation upon incorrect or repetitive servicing or handling thereof.
It would be desirable to provide a joint assembly with a restriction feature that prevents undesired displacement of an inner joint member from an outer joint member, prevents damage to the joint assembly, and minimizes a cost and complexity of manufacturing thereof while maximizing an ease of maintenance thereof.